As the population ages, sensing and prompting devices are being developed to allow everyday human activities to be automatically inferred and provide assistance when appropriate. These sensing devices can support long term care while maintaining the independence valued by elders. Information about the daily activities of elders may be gathered remotely and provided to caregivers. Information about missed activities or changes in activity patterns may indicate that the elder is feeling ill. Caregivers can intervene when appropriate using a smart display, one example of a smart prompting device. The ability to monitor everyday activities may enable the elderly to continue living in their own homes as long as possible.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.